Most Important Person 大切な人 Taisetsu na Hito
by YuyuiSakura hime
Summary: Sasuke was forced to grant his parents last will, a will that he recieve at the age of 13. The will told him to meet a noble clan that had engaged to him since birth. For Sasuke it's a cruel fate but can he find his most precious person in the end?
1. When Our Fate Is Sealed

**Title:** Ichiban Taisetsu Na Hito _(The Most Important Person)_

**Author:** Miu Kozuki-hime/YuyuiSakura ✿ಌ桜ಌ✿

**Chapter**: 1 - _"Shukumei ga tojiru toki"_ (宿命が閉じるとき) **When Our Fate is Sealed**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it, why did his father do this to him!

His father want a

His father just arranges a marriage of him with a girl!

A girl who he never actually know better that a schoolmate in the Ninja Academy!

A girl his age!

A girl who was from one of the nobles' clan in the village!

A girl from the Hyuuga clan!

A girl name Hyuuga Hinata!

But Sasuke know there's something good about it.

He would never had to face those fangirls of his…

Naruto wouldn't keep saying that he can never have any feeling for girls…

He wouldn't have to meet the presidents of his fanclub - hat pink haired girl & that blond haired girl anymore!!

Without he realizes it, Sasuke is actually smirking alone on his own…

✿ಌ桜ಌ✿

Sasuke and his father are in the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke's fathers are talking to Hyuuga Hiashi while sitting on the tatami mat.

Then a girl with a midnight hair comes out in a purple lavander kimono.

The girl took a sit in front of him; with the small table in between, the 14 years old girl seems shy and didn't lift her head up at all.

Sasuke was amazed by the girl's beauty that he didn't realize the girl in the kimono, sitting in front of him is actually Hyuuga Hinata!

Hinata could fell that her father is pinched her arm and she knew what she had to do but she's to shy even to lift her head up.

"_K-Konnichiwa_ Sasuke-san.", Hinata slowly bend down as a respect of him. Sasuke was almost shocked when he heard her voice, which almost likes a whisper.

He knew if he's not being polite, he's going to be beaten up by his father REALLY bad.

"Ah _konnichiwa_…", Sasuke bend down to her, trying to be polite. **Or he'll be beaten by his father back home!**

Then Sasuke's father patted his son's back, "Now Sasuke, go out to play with Hinata; while I and Hiashi have some discussing to do"

Sasuke scratched his head, _'Play?'_ But he did as he was told, he stood up and head outside.

Hiashi looked at Hinata, "Now Hinata, go follow Sasuke!"

Hinata nodded and followed Sasuke from behind. Hinata followed Sasuke who's heading to the front door. _'Why is he walking so fast?' _Hinata tries o catch up and almost fall and trip by her kimono.

✿ಌ桜ಌ✿

Both of the 14 years old sat side by side on the front woodden balkony; the scene was quiet.

Hinata want to start a converstation but didn't know how to start it, "_A-Anou_…". Sasuke knew what the midnight haired girl try to do; because he wanted to talk to her too.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk if you don't want too…" said Sasuke suddenly which makes Hinata quite surprised.

"Mm…", Hinata reply with a small nod. She saw Sasuke who didn't show any emotion since the beggining. _'Are we going to continue like this?'_

Then Hinata suddenly stood up from her seat and stand in front of Sasuke, "Ne Sasuke-san, would you like something to eat? I can bring you some."

Sasuke just reply it with a 'Hn'. He don't have any mood to anything right now.

Hinata had a small smile on her face; as she took that as a yes and headed to the kitchen and a couple of minutes later, Then she arrived with 2 plates of pieces of cake in her hand.

"_Dozo_, Sasuke-san," said Hinata handing the raven haired boy beside him a piece of cake.

"Mm…,", Hinata knew Sasuke was a person who did like to talk a lot, so Hinata just let him the way he is.

"_Oishii_…"

Hinata loved the taste of the chocolate cake, she was glad that there were still some left before her younger sister, Hanabi take a bite of it all.

"_Ii desu ka_, Sasuke-san?", Hinata looked at Sasuke who looked like that he was enjoying his food without wanting people to noticed it.

Sasuke was quite surprised when Hinata suddenly speak, he tried to hide his emotion and didn't want to show the 14 years old girl that he actually like to eat cake. "Mm", he replies; eventually stop eating.

"_Honto desu ka? __Yukata_…", said Hinata, giving out a releaf.

✿ಌ桜ಌ✿

Hinata stood up from her seat, "Here, let me go wash this dishes, Sasuke-san" said the 14 years old as she took the two plates and want to go to the kitchen.

"_Chotto matte_!"

Hinata and Sasuke was surprised when there'a someone voice from behind.

"What are you doing Onee-_sama_?", "Ah, Hanabi-_sama."_

Hinata smile as she looked at her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi was standing behind them.

_'Onee-sama? Hanabi-sama?',_ thought Sasuke. '_T__hese family really respect on eachother... unlike mine...'_

✿ಌ桜ಌ✿

Hinata had the two plate on her hands, "_Ne _Hanabi-sama, I'll come back after I wash this dishes okay? Ah S-Sasuke-san, help yourself with these juice"

Sasuke just ignored them and there a 'Hn' sound came from him.

Then Hanabi made her way and approach Sasuke, "Hey why are you here?". She stood beside Sasuke who's still sitting on the wooden front balkony; her hands is on her hips.

Sasuke didn't have the mood to talk with her and just ignore the little girl; looking back to the trees.

"Hey, are you here to marry my Onee-sama?"

Sasuke who's taking a sip of his juice suddenly spirted out his drink. _That little girl's question is really suprised him!_

✿ಌ桜ಌ✿

* * *

**Miu Kozuki-hime **✿ಌ桜ಌ✿ **:** Arigatou minna-san for reading this story! Please read & reveiew!


	2. The End of Tears

**Title:** Ichiban Taisetsu Na Hito _(The Most Important Person)_

**Author:** Miu Kozuki-hime/YuyuiSakura ✿ಌ桜ಌ✿ Yuumei 有名 (ゆうめい)

**Chapter**: 2 - _"Namida ame no ketsumatsu"_ (涙雨の結末) **The End of Tears**

* * *

"_Sasuke..."_

_The 8 years old Sasuke stand up hearing a soft voice calling him from behind. As he turn around the breeze began to blow. _

"_KYA!", the owner of the voice scream as her ribbon that was on her hair began to blows away._

_Sasuke stood up and ran after the ribbon, then it landed not far away from the ground. He picked up the white ribbon and approaches the little girl, who's as small as him but he was a little taller._

"_Here,", said Sasuke handing the ribbon to the little girl._

"_Arigatou, Sasuke..". The little girl took the ribbon and tried to put it back to the back of her midnight blueish hair but failed._

_Sasuke went near the little girl and put the white ribbon to her hair. The girl began to have a tint of pink blush on her cheek._

_She smiled to him then it was Sasuke's turn to blush because he realize how near their face was. "Arigatou gozaimasu"_

_Sasuke pointed the girl's forehead with his finger, "Keego!"_

_**(A/N: Keego means very formal)**_

_The girl was surprised. "Don't be so formal to me, I don't like it…", said Sasuke as he folded his arms to his chest._

"_Gomen…", the little girl hold down her light purple kimono._

"_Ne Hime, what are you doing at this hill? Aren't your father will be worried about you?"_

_**(A/N: Hime means Princess)**_

_The little girl took a seat beside Sasuke and she shook her head, "No, he's too busy with my imoutou-san who was just given birth"_

"_Your little sister, Hanabi right?"_

_The girl nodded. "She's very cute but Otou-sama didn't let me be near her. He said I'll bring bad luck to her…" Her head look down her knees._

_Sasuke turn to his right, he know that that little girl is very sensitive but didn't want to show her soft side to anyone.. but somehow Sasuke realize that side of her._

_The he brushes her hair, the little girl head went up and look at Sasuke._

"_Don't cry… Maybe your father just worried that your little sister might disturb you with her cries. So don't worry okay?" _

_The little girl's pure lavender eyes looked at Sasuke's kind look. She had always wonder, why did everyone say that he's a cold boy?_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_If we separate one day, will you still remember me?"_

_Sasuke was surprised, she had been asking him this question for many times but he doesn't want to answer it. He didn't know why he can't answer that simple question…_

"_Why are you asking me this question? I don't like it!", Sasuke stood up._

_The midnight blueish hair girl was shocked but she manage to control her feeling. She stand beside him and shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling Sasuke…"_

"_I just want to know if you will remember me what ever happen… Because I will always remember you no matter what…"_

_Sasuke feel touched with her words, he looks down at the grass. Somehow he couldn't manage to hold a tear from dropping to his cheek._

_Then he could feel a soft touch on his cheek, wiping off his tear. He look up and that the girl was wiping off Sasuke's tear with the sleeve of her kimono's._

"_You always told me that tear is very precious and don't waste it except for the person who actually deserves them… The last tear I gave away is when Okaa-sama left me…"_

_The girl holds the sleeve of her lavender kimono, "__Namida ame no ketsumatsu__…"_

_**(A/N: You can found the meaning in the chapter's title!)**_

"_My mother left me too, remember? They told us to kept our friendship…"_

_The girl holds her hands to her chest and gave a light but sad smile, "It was our promise for them. We'll become friend forever and ever… Ne, Sasuke?"_

_She took both Sasuke's hands and they stood in front of each other. Two pair of smiles was keeping them company as the breeze blows softly and touched their face._

_Then as the two of them was exchanging smiles, the girl gave a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek._

_The two of them began to blushed, Sasuke hold the right side of his cheek where she's kissed him. "Hime…"_

_The little girl smiles with the blush still one her, she shook her head softy. "Call my name…"_

"_But… I", Sasuke looked away to hide his blushes._

"_Call my name, Sasuke…"_

"_Hi…"_

✿ಌ有名(ゆうめい) ಌ✿

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

Sasuke fall from his bed. "A dream?"

He went back to his bed and took a seat. 'It was a dream but it feels that if it was real.' 'The hill from the dream… he did went there before, a long time ago…'

'And the girl from his dream… he never remembers her but he had a feeling that he'd known her before…'

But before Sasuke can remember his dream again, a voice outside his front door; disturbs him.

"SASUKE-TEME! Are you still asleep?"

It was a familiar and annoying voice. The annoying voice of a 14 years old, blonde teammate of him - Uzumaki Naruto!

✿ಌ有名(ゆうめい) ಌ✿

Sasuke changes his light blue pyjama into his usual dark blue shirt and white shorts before he open his door. A grin greets his morning, for Sasuke it was an annoying grin…

"What are you doing here, disturbing me early in the morning, Naruto?"

Naruto reply him with his smile, "What took you so long? We had training today with Kakashi-sensei and Haruno-chan, remembers?"

Along the way Naruto began asking Sasuke a few (any) …

"Why didn't you came for our practice yesterday? Haruno-chan wasn't herself that day, she turn into a monster when she heard that rumors of yours…"

"Yesterday… What rumors?"

Sasuke didn't have the mood to talk to Naruto but he does want to know about the 'rumors'…

Naruto stopped walking and stand in front of Sasuke, "The rumors… of you and a girl... being engaged… and get married"

"Where did they heard about that rumors?!", a scary look began to appear at his face.

Naruto scratches his head and tries to remember. "Well, I heard it was from a junior. If I remember correctly, a girl name 'Fireworks'…"

**(A/N: In Japanese, Hanabi means Fireworks)**

Sasuke grip his fist and an annoyed look appear, _'That girl…'_

Naruto didn'r realize Sasuke's anger and ask him with a look, "So… whose that lucky, I mean _unlucky_ girl that's going to be your first love??"

This time Sasuke was really annoyed and gave a punch on Naruto head and left him.

"Chotto matte, Sasuke-teme!!", shout Naruto as he ran after his 15 years old teammate.

✿ಌ有名 (ゆうめい) ಌ✿

* * *

**Miu Kozuki-hime **✿ಌ 有名 (ゆうめい) ಌ✿ **:** Arigatou minna-san for reading! Please r&r!

And I don't like calling 'Sakura' except for the real character that deserfe that name… So I rather call her 'Haruno' instead!!


	3. The Distance Between the Two of Them

**Title:** Ichiban Taisetsu Na Hito _(The Most Important Person)_

**Author:** Miu Kozuki-hime/YuyuiSakura ✿ಌ桜ಌ✿ Yuumei 有名 (ゆうめい)

**Chapter**: 3 - **"The Distance Between the Two of Them" **_"Futari no Kyori"_ (二人の距離)

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto continue their walk to the training place.

But when they arrive at the training ground, Haruno Sakura and Kakashi wasn't no where to be found.

"So… exactly… What did you said just a few minutes ago in my bedroom at 7 am in the morning?", said Sasuke but Naruto didn't dare to look at his face.

The blonde hair boy scrathes his head.

"He… he… I'll better look for them. Haruno-chan must be still in YOUR fanclub meeting and Kakashi-sensei must be around here somewhere…"

As he finished, Naruto ran before something BAD might actually happen to him.

✿ಌ✿

Sasuke didn't have the mood to wait for the others to arrive and decides to take an early walk that morning.

Along the way Sasuke looks around, 'It feels kind of different when there is no feeling of running away when you're in the town'.

He felt it was comfortable just walk around with no FANGIRLS running after him.

But suddenly, someone ran into him in the middle of the street; someone bumped into him. The two of them landed on the ground at the same time.

Sasuke wasn't happy. _'Can't I just have a day without any disturbance?'_

He wiped the dust that was all over his clothes. Before he can even look have a look at the person, a soft voice comes to his ears.

"_G-Gomenasai! G-Gomenasai_!"

**(A/N: Gomenasai means 'I'm Sorry')**

Sasuke look down at the person, a girl who is still on the ground. She quickly stood up and bow down to him for many times.

"I really s-sorry! I didn't mean t-to push you_. A-Anou_ I w-was-", said the girl keep bowing. She didn't even let a chance for Sasuke to look at her face.

"Don't over do yourself…", he said calmly but looked annoyed.

The girl finally shows her face. He knows that pure lavender eyes anywhere. It's Hyuuga Hinata! The girl who's betrothal to him!

✿ಌ✿

The girl finally realize too.

"Ah, S-Sasuke-san.."

Hinata quickly bend down back to the ground to pick up her basket, which once filled with grocery but was now empty.

Hinata kept talking as she picks up the fruits, vegetables and grocery of hers back into her basket. "_Gomenasai _Sasuke-san. I didn't see you, I was in a hurry to go back home to make breakfast. Or _Otou-sama_…."

**(A/N: Okaa-sama is a formal way to call a mother. Otou-sama is a formal way to call a father. 'Sama' is used to adressed someone who you respect a lot. Just like Neji who caled Hinata in the anime - 'Hinata-sama')**

The 15 years old girl quickly back on her foot, "Oh no, Otou-sama will wake up soon! I better get this grocery and breakfast done!"

"I'm sorry again for the accident, Sasuke-san." Hinata once again bend down and left in a hurry. But then Sasuke saw an apple lying on the ground, not far from him feet.

'She must haven't realize this one', Sasuke thought as he picked up the apple into his pocket.

Without he realizes it, Sasuke was following that midnight hair girl to her home.

Sasuke saw that girl running back to her home and into the gate. Sasuke sneak into the kitchen by climing up a tree over the fence. The girl''s wooden, tradition home caught his eyes.

Hinata ran as fast as she can to the kitchen, while Sasuke is spying on the tree; not dare to go down. 'I rather sit here than seeing all the annoying face in the training ground', thought Sasuke.

"You're late!"

Hinata run as fast as she can to the kitchen with the basket in her hand. "Ah s-sorry. I just got distracted on the way here.."

The black long-haired girl just shook her head and took the basket from Hinata's hand. "You mustn't do this if you didn't want to Onee-sama…"

Hanabi help her sister to take out the grocery.

"It's alright. I can manage… "

Hanabi took a bite of an apple, "You are sure working hard…"

Hinata just look down to the carrots that she's cutting and just stare.

"'Father might not be proud of me but just wait someday. I can be a daughter that he can be proud of… A daughter who can be a good ninja and a good women someday…", said Hinata almost whispering.

Meanwhile, a person can hears them, a person on a tree and not far from there_. '_

_A person that you can be proud of…',_ Sasuke's mind suddenly speak.

Sasuke looks up to the cloud, '_A great weather today, I just better take a morning nap…'_

✿ಌ✿

**Back in the Hyuga's household….**

"Oh yeah, aren't your fiancee coming for dinner tonight?", ask Hanabi suddenly and Hinata just nodded as a reply.

"Yes, the Uchiha had come here much often."

"You are soo lucky! All the girls in Konoha likes him, except for you of course! Don't you have any feeling for him Onee-sama?"

Hinata didn't nod but she didn't shook her head either…

A blonde-haired booy came across her mind…

Hanabi know that her older sister didn't like to talk about her enggagement and try to change the subject.

Hinata continue on cooking while Hanabi helps herself _(not even helping)_ to the food for her early, not officially breakfast. "You seem busy these days, Onee-sama!"

The 15 years old girl turns around to her little sister who's standing ber, "What are you talking about? I'm just being the usual…" The place went quiet for a few seconds.

"…"

Hinata noticed the unhappy look on Hanabi and kneel infront of her dear sister, "I'm sorry if I didn't spend much time with you Hanabi-sama… I just want to do my best for all of us…"

"So... will you still train with me everyday?"

"I-I'm not sure, maybe… But you are much skilled than I am, Hanabi-sama. I'm sure you can train with your friends and Neji-niisan…"

Hinata wasn't sure if she can keep it as a promise, _'Didn't Father once say that Hanabi-sama is nuch more skilled than I am?'_

Hanabi jumped, "Yay! Now its 1 minute and 10 seconds before Father woke up, so you better hurry!!"

Hinata just sigh at her little sister who's running out the kitchen, "Hanabi-sama..."

As she just finished with her cooking, she hurriedly prepared the front kotatsu. She put out the dishes. She went upstairs, calling for her father and her cousin, Neji.

**(A/N: A kotatsu is a low wooden table covered by a heavy blanket)**

"Here, I prepared your breakfast Father…Neji-niisan."

Hinata made her way back to the kitchen as the breeze blows, Hinata shivers then she looks up to the trees. She change into her usual jacket and walk outside to the balkony.

_'It's autumn already… How time passes…'_

But then she saw a figured sitting/lying on top of a tree not far from the kitchen. Hinata ran to the tree. Even Sasuke didn''t realize he'd been caught, sleeping there.

"Who are you?!"

Sasuke almost fall from the tree and woken from his morning nap.

✿ಌ✿

* * *

**Miu Kozuki-hime **✿ಌ有名 (ゆうめい) ಌ✿: Arigatou minna-san for reading! Thank you very much for the reviews!! Please read & review! I'm also want to appology if my writing is too formal but I'm used to it. My appology…

And I want to appology for my bad English..

---------------

Gala-12 ಌ Thanks for the reviews!

Nana.q ಌ I'm not actually Japanese ^- ^ I'm still learning..

UpDaTe SoOn ಌ Hinata is a very lucky girl!!

Jenna ಌ It's Sasuke's past memory…

Awwesome ಌ Thanks for the review!!

Morikun ಌ Thank you!! I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with the formal talk. It's just in my family we're used to being formal and tradition..

Mimi-chan ಌThanks for reading!!

Sonoko Rai ಌ Thanks for reading!!

Hinatauchiha ಌ Okay! But I'm a bit busy with school!!

Falco ಌ I'll try not to use too many Japanese words and put some meaning in the bottom. I'm also sorry if you feel uncomfortable with the formal writing.. It's just the way I was raised in my family!


	4. Autumn's Beginning

Title: Ichiban Taisetsu Na Hito _(The Most Important Person)_

Author: Miu Kozuki-hime/YuyuiSakura ✿ಌ桜ಌ✿ Yuumei 有名 (ゆうめい)

Chapter: 4 - _"Aki no hajimari…"_ (秋の始まり…) **Autumn's Beginnning…**

* * *

"W-Who are you?!"

Sasuke almost fall from the tree and woken from his morning nap. "WAA!", Sasuke almost fall but manage to control his balance and sit back up the tree branch.

Sasuke look down, the tree isn't very tall but Hinata could see Sasuke's 'whatever' look.

"Could you at least knock first…", said Sasuke sarcasticly.

Hinata actually giggled at Sasuke's word. "What are d-doing on that tree Sasuke-san?"

Meanwhile, Neji noticed Hinata was running outside and decide to an after her. Then there he saw his cousin is talking to a boy!

The boy who he REALLY didn't like.

He was thinking why his cousin had to be engaging with a guy from an Uchiha clan and like someone as Sasuke…

Why didn't Hinata marry him instead? After all, he is from the same clan but in a different family branch. If he marries Hinata he can be one of the main and be the noblest branch in the Hyuga family!

Neji can't let Hinata marries to that boy!

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata turns around as she heard a voice caling her while Sasuke look down to see who it was. There they saw Neji walking but also running towards them.

"E-Eh? Neji-niisan. What are you doing here? H-Have you finish with y-your breakfast?"

Neji didn't reply Hinata's question but instead he look up on the tree, "Hey you! Get down from there. How dare you enter the Hyuga's home without permission?"

Sasuke got down, he never like that Hyuga boy either. Both of them stood in front of each other and exchange glare.

Hinata who's actually standing between the two of them, didn't know what to do, seeing those scary glares.

"E-Etou…"

Then before things can get into a fight, a voice came. "What's going on here?"

It was Hyuga Hiashi, walking his way toward the three of them.

Neither Hinata nor Neji and Sasuke said anything but another voice came across their ears.

"He came for a visit..."

All of them turn around, it's Hanabi from the house and she's approaching them all. "He came for a visit. Neji-niisan and Onee-sama just inviting Sasuke-niisama to came have a breakfast with us…"

_'Sasuke-niisama?', thought the three ninjas._

Hiashi looked at Neji, "Is it true?" Neji didn't say anything but only a nod as a reply. He walk toward Sasuke, "Then why don't you come in Sasuke? The breakfast today is delicious if it's not enough, Hinata can make some more. Right Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "H-Hai…"

✿ಌ✿

Hanabi pulled Hinata and Sasuke into the living room, where the breakfast leftover is still there.

The girl pushed them down for a sit, "Neji-niisan and Otou-sama already ate, it just left the two of you for breakfast. So help yourself!".

Hinata and Sasuke sat facing eachother, looking very surprised. "Enjoy your meal!", shouted Hanabi leaving the two of them with a big grin.

"Why didn't you inform us that you were coming? I can ask Hinata to cook something special for your breakfast?". Sasuke just nod didn't knew what to say. _'Because this is unexpected...'_

Then Hiashi patted Sasuke before he left with Neji by his side.

✿ಌ✿

_flashback_

_"What are you doing?", ask Sasuke furiously. "Your father tolfd me to look for you.."_

_His ees, was giving her a glare and a cold look._

_But despite that, Hinata didn't want to be rude and __smile, "W-Well, I heard once at your home that you want to eat that fruit but never had a chance… S-So I want to pick them for you…"_

_With the smile that never left her face, Hinata took one more chance to climb the tree but as she manage to be near the top, she reach out to took one of the fruit._

_But she failed and falls to the ground. __"You're hurting yourself!", Sasuke was really furious but his face is full of worries and concern._

_"No, I'm alright! I c-can manage", Hinata tries to get up on her feet but she felt pain, "Ouch…"_

_Hinata folded up her trousers and saw scratches on her knee, Sasuke look at the redded knee, "YOU IDIOT!!"_

_"NO! I can get it!", shouted Hinata as she look furious. stil wanting to climb the tree. But her body couldn't stand up very well and she fell on the green grass._

_She holds her knee, the scratches start to bleed and she cries, "Ouch..."_

_Sasuke kneel in front of Hinata, "You big idiot…". At that moment her took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wraps the 7 years old girl's knee._

_END FLASHBACK_

✿ಌ✿

Sasuke remembers it was the first time he talk to her. Back then, he never realize that the reason why his family often went to the Hyuuga Mansion was to hold an engagement between him and that girl...

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke look up, it was Hinata that called him. But he reply with a usual cold look_,"WHAT?"_

Hinata was suprised to see _'that look'_ again. "D-don't you want to eat you food b-before it get cold?" Sasuke look down at his untouch breakfast, it was egg omelet. As he remembers he had never at breakfast, he just eat when he gets hungry. Neither if it's in the middle of the night or the late afternoon.

Then the midnight-hair girl stood up. "Oh I know!" Then she made her way to the kitchen and back again with a plate of fruits on her hand.

_'It's that fruit...'_

_It was the fruit from back then, the fruit that Hinata once tried to get for Sasuke.._

"I-I thought you might like this fruit if y-you don't want to have breakfast..", said Hinata as she put the fruit on the table.

Sasuke look at the plate of fruits, a part of him want to try it, but a part of it has his ego all over it...

Hinata realize that Sasuke didn't want to touch the fruit and give up. "I-If you don't w-want to eat it's alright. I-I'll just tidy this table.."

As Hinata want to pick upp the plates, Sasuke stop her. "No, just leave them there" but his face still looking away.

"H-Hai.."

So the Hyuuga girl went to the kitchen with her plate and her fathers. But as she do the dishes, she heard Hanabi's voice.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

Hinata hurriedly ran toward her younger sister, "What's wrong Hanabi?". But all she saw was a big grin on Hanabi's face. "Look Onee-sama!", as Hanabi pointed to the dining table, the kotatsu wehere Sasuke still sat.

But what suprised Hinata was, Sasuke. He is eating the fruits, didn't want to be noticed.

Without Hinata realize it, she began to giggles._ 'I had never seen such a hugh ego before but this one is unique..'_

Sasuke was on his way to the door, ready to go back home.. or where ever his feet would bring him. But a voice stop him.

"P-Please wait a minute S-Sasuke-san.."

It was Hinata. And there's a plastic on her hands as she hold it close to her. "What?", ask Sasuke, annoyed.

Without a reply, Hinata nervously hand out the plastic to him. "P-Please take t-this with you home.. I-If you don't m-mind.." Then Sasuke decide to turn around and stood front to front with the blushing Hyuuga girl.

"What is it?", ask Sasuke as he took the bag.

Hinata was glad that Sasuke accept the plastic bag, "I-It's something f-for you t-t-o eat.. I-I hope you'll l-like it.."

But all he reply was "Hn.." And he walk out of the Hyuuga mansion.

✿ಌ✿

In the middle of the way to the training ground to meet his teammate, Sasuke decide to throw the bag away. But then his feeling of curious came.

_'What would be in this bag?_', his thought start to guess.

But before he could open it, a hand grab it and opens it. "Oi Sasuke-teme! What do you have here?!"

"Give it back Naruto!"

But the blonde ninja didn't care, he opens the plastic bags anyway, "Wow, food! I've never found this kind before!"

Then another voice came over, "It's because that kind of fruits can only be plant by a Hyuuga. It's a fruit that's good for healing if we eat them."

It was Kakashi-sensei, he was dragged by Naruto to buy him lunch.

"Why don't you eat that instead of ramen, Naruto?", continue Kakashi. But all he got was just a big grin from Naruto.

"Anyway, where did you got that fruits Sasuke?", ask Kakashi, curious.

Sasuke decides to ignore that question, never want anyone to know about his engagement to the Hyuuga.

"Nowhere..."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__------_

The next day, Hinata was just finished a day of training with her teammates.

"See you soon, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..". "See you Hinata!", said her two teammates and left.

But on the way, Hinata saw that Naruto's team is still training. She decide to hide behind the trees, while watching the person she lholds a feeling for..

_'Naruto-kun...'_

Then Hinata realize that the teams are getting ready to left and packing their stuff. _For her, to see her loved person just for a few minutes is more than enough._

But she didn't realize that Naruto is walking toward her, "Oi Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun...", reply Hinata as she start to blushes.

Naruto stop in front of her, enough for Hinata to have a red face. "Did you train here, Hinata-chan?"

"H-Hai"

"Well, I want to fill my stomach with some ramen. Do you want to come?" ask Naruto. "O-Oh it's a-alright. I-I have to prepare l-lunch at home", reply Hinata as she plays with her fingers.

"Well, okay then.", reply Naruto short as he runs, leaving the place. "Bye Hinata-chan! I hope you can cook me lunch to someday!"

Hearing those words from Naruto is enough to make Hinata want to faint, but she manage to hold herself. "A-Alright N-Naruto-kun.."

But as everyone left, Hinata just continue to see the blonde-haired boy waving at her, as his shadow gone.

As Sasuke was walking he continued glancing over at Hinata. Sasuke watched her and started wondering why Hinata had those cute pink blushes on her.

_What's with this feeling of him, jealousy?_

"Hey tells me…do you like him?" Sasuke asked as he studied her face.

He had asked her this once before but wanted to ask her again. Hinata was blushing at the thought of Naruto. Hinata remained quiet for a while blushing before she answered his question.

"When I watch Naruto-kun…it makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try. It makes m-me feel like I'm worth something. He may make mistakes… But because of his mistakes…he gets the strength to stand up to them…that's why I…I like Naruto-kun"

As she said that, Sasuke realize that Hinata said thise words with a gentle smile on her face.

Sasuke stared at her speechless at what she just said about Naruto and at the fact that she didn't stutter not once. Sasuke grunted causing Hinata to look at him. He didn't know why but he felt jealous when he heard Hinata say all about Naruto.

"That's lame" Sasuke muttered as he looked away from Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke not knowing what to say.

"N-No i-it's n-not…just b-because I d-don't l-like s-someone like you but instead I like Naruto-kun that doesn't give you the right to say what you said" Hinata said as she frowned at him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. He didn't expect her to say anything but moreover he was mad at what she said.

"You don't have to like me… I just agree on that engagement for my own need. And I still say it's lame and stupid that you like an idiot like him" Sasuke retorts as he looks away from her.

Hinata frowns, he was really getting to her. "Stop calling Naruto-kun an idiot because he isn't" Hinata retorts back as she stares at him sternly.

Sasuke glares at her. _"She won't stop taking up for that dobe, it's getting on my nerves" _Sasuke thinks to himself as he continued glaring at her.

"I'm going home…" Hinata starts walking but then she stops.

"I don't know why I even agreed to do this engagement…with you all of people…You are an idioit, Sasuke-san!"

Hinata says she walks away leaving a shocked Uchiha. Sasuke stares at her retreat for a while. "_She called me an idiot…"_ Sasuke smirked. _"She's an interesting one…this Hyuuga is" _Sasuke smirked as he ran after her.

"Wait" Sasuke said as he grabbed her arm. Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke frowning.

"Look…I didn't mean to say that" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at Hinata, didn't want her to see his face.

Hinata looked at him, she didn't know if she should accept his apologize or not. But her being the way she is she forgave him. Sasuke looked at her before turning his head away from hers.

"Yeah…and I thought I told you about that stuttering" Sasuke stated as he looked at her.

"G-Gomen Sasuke-kun" Hinata stated while blushing. Sasuke just smiled at her as he started to walk as Hinata walked faster to catch up with him.

Sasuke stated as he looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head. Hinata looked away from Sasuke when she felt him staring at her.

"Don't' be so nervous around me, I'm not going to attack you or anything you know that,right?"

Sasuke asked as he looked at her. Hinata remained quiet. Sasuke eyed her as he smirked.

"I'm I really that onnoying?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Hinata wouldn't look at him. Sasuke continued to smirk as he scooted closer towards her.

"What's wrong?", Sasuke asked while looking at her. Hinata was getting uncomfortable when she noticed that Sasuke was getting closer and closer towards her. Hinata looked at Sasuke when she noticed that he grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at him.

"Am I that intimidating?" Sasuke asked once more.

Hinata blush at the fact that Sasuke was nearly inches away from her face. Hinata quickly stood up.

"I have to go now" Hinata said as she walked towards the door. Sasuke smirked.

Before Hinata left the training ground, Hinata stood infront of Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I like you better when you were smiling before. So I hope you can smile more…"

The statement made both of them blushed. Sasuke scratched his head and look away while Hinata had her hand on her chest looking down at the floor.

But then leaves starts to fall from the trees. The colourful coloured leaves was so beautiful, mking the two ninja to look up..

**(A/N: This would be a cute and great scene if it's real..)**

"It's autumn already..."

It's the words that Hinata said as she hold out a red leaf from the ground to him. And the cute smile on her face has caused Sasuke to have a pink tint on his cheek too.

"_A-Anou_… I have to go now. B-Bye Sasuke-san" Hinata said quickly as she left, leaving Sasuke with a leaf of autumn on his hand

* * *

**Miu Kozuki-hime **✿ಌ有名 (ゆうめい) ಌ✿: Arigatou minna-san for reading! Thank you very much for the reviews!! Please read & review! I'm also want to appology if my writing is too formal but I'm used to it. My appology…

And I want to appology for my bad English..

---------------

Gala-12 Thanks for the reviews!

Nana.q I'm not actually Japanese ^- ^ I'm still learning..

UpDaTe SoOn Hinata is a very lucky girl!!

Jenna It's Sasuke's past memory…

Awwesome Thanks!!

Morikun Thank you!! I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with the formal talk. It's just in my family we're used to being formal and tradition..

Mimi-chan Thanks!!

Sonoko Rai Thanks for reading!!

Hinatauchiha Okay! But I'm a bit busy with school!!

Falco I'll try not to use too many Japanese words and put some meaning in the bottom. I'm also sorry if you feel uncomfortable with the formal writing.. It's just the way I was raised in my family!


End file.
